The nine hells of his soul REVISED EDITION
by kage ousama-shadow king
Summary: naruto starts to gain power and a new blood line is discovered how will the village respond and how will Naruto survive this hell female kyuubi and rated T for language and eventual slight lemons also super mega awesome naruto with demon transformation
1. Chapter 1 The birth of a new legend

**Disclaimer- i don't own naruto but man i wish i did**

**Demon or narrating will be bold**

**The nine hells of his soul Chapter: 1  
**

I woke up like every morning the only difference was I wasn't in my room I was in the woods naked at that and there were three people in leaning over me one was a girl with pink hair she wore a pink kimono the other two were boys one with blond hair in a orange jumpsuit who just stared the other had dark silky hair with eyes to match he wore a blue top with white pants. Um…hi where am I and why am I naked? Nii-San!!!!! The blond haired boy yelled and hugged me at that exact moment there was a flash in my mind and I remembered my name was Reiko Uzamaki and this person was my brother. Were you worried about me Naruto-nii-San? After that I put my hands in a cross shaped hand sign and yelled henge!!

I now wore an ANBU uniform with a kistune mask I also wore a headband that had a symbol for leaf on it. There was a pond nearby I removed the mask and looked into the water seeing my reflection I had 3 lines on each cheek they looked like whisker marks I was still black thank goodness I had raven black hair much like the other boys and I had purple eyes. Naruto who are your friends here? The girl stepped forward I am Haruno Sakura nice to meet you Reiko-sama she said with a little hint of pink on her cheeks.

The boy stepped forward my name is Uchia Sasuke please make me stronger he said as he bowed. The determination was evident in his eyes okay I will make you a force to be reckoned with lets return to the village for now. Hokage-sama team 7 has entered the gates with a anbu member who claims to be Uzumaki Naruto's big brother there was a knock on the door a "come in" was heard in walked a ANBU member with team 7.

"Hokage-sama my name is Uzumaki Reiko Age 21 Rank ANBU Kekkie Genkiie the Yakamaza it allows me to use every blood line limit in the world also half of the Kyuubi No Kistune resides in my body as well as Naruto's my father was Minato Kamikaze the fourth Hokage mother Kushina Uzumaki please take care of me and my brother. When I looked around I realized that Naruto was outstanded it was obvious he never realized he had a father or mother and to know he was a Hokage he was so happy tears started to escape his eyes.

The old man finally spoke I was going to wait until he was old enough to understand but it seems you are immensely skilled and wise he turned to Naruto you will take your brother and give him a tour of the village. Sure come on Onii-nii-san.

As soon as we walked on the streets I felt the glare of the whole village fall upon Naruto I don't like it I hoisted him on my shoulders as soon as the people saw that he was under my protection they continued on their ways once a while sneaking in a hateful glare at his back if glares could kill he would have been killed as soon as we stepped out of the Hokages office. Naruto I am going to let you down and I'll show you this cool jutsu. At the mention of the word he jumped down at that moment I bit my finger and did the necessary hand signs and slammed it into the ground immediately a giant golden fox appeared in the middle of the street.

All eyes turned to me and the fox, Now listen up all of you I am Reiko Uzumaki I am also the container of the nine tailed fox and brother to Naruto, as the words left his mouth his eyes turned the color of the rainbow the people realized this was a man a level that even the Hokage could not even fathom.

Most of you have beat and tortured him through his life well no more I will destroy every man or woman who laid their hands on him with evil intentions. Fear struck the villagers how could he know he had never seen them maybe it was those eyes they were beautiful but inhuman nun the less each of them bowed their heads paying respect in hope that he would spare them. Are you really going to kill them all? I looked at Naruto yes if they don't repent I will kill I want all of you to make a line and kiss and then wash Naruto's feet with your tears of repentance only then will I excuse your cruelty.

* * *

The next day in the ninja academy a certain Uchia survivor sneered at Naruto. Hey dobe I heard that your brother made every villager kiss and cry on your feet in penance this bit of information made all eyes wonder to the blond haired boy, well yeah he did but I told him not to kill them if I hadn't said anything he would have easily destroyed the whole e village. A gasp came from the class Naruto he's not that strong, yeah he is sasuke he even has your sharigan and millions of other blood line limit plus he can even summon the nine tailed demon fox he showed me. The pure jealousy showed. Shut up!!! No one had realized that the sensei was there everyone quickly sat down. Now we are going to have an all out tijitsu battle whoever wins will not have any homework for 3 weeks.

I'm so winning that and I'm taking you down to Sasuke-teme said Naruto. Try it dobe no matter what you're going down. Everyone filed out the class room to the training hall. The first match was between shino and shikamaru as expected shikamaru gave up before the battle even started the next battle was between the fan girls Sakura and Ino and as usual Sakura kicked her butt the next match was between sasuke and Naruto this was going be good. Sasuke got into his usual Uchia clan stance Naruto got down on the ground and started to sing.

"Hey who knew the dobe could sing well it didn't matter he was going down right here and right now Sasuke rushed at Naruto and did swift axe kick there was a crack but it wasn't from Naruto it was from sasuke Naruto had grabbed his leg in midair twisted and thrown him on ground and punched him causing one of Sasuke's ribs to break. He jumped off realizing sasuke was not worth it he sat down and waited.

Iruka saw the damage Naruto had inflicted in seconds and announced this match goes to Naruto Uzumaki with a new record of victory 30 seconds. The class was shocked Naruto the last in class had taken down the number one student in 30 seconds impossible. Naruto walked home that day with Sakura she kept on asking about his brother and why was her face red every time she asked maybe she liked Reiko instead of sasuke. Hey Sakura do you like Oni-nii-san?

Saying her face was as red as a tomato would be an understatement. How did you find out? You can't tell him okay? You'd better not cause if you do I'll. Okay jeesh I won't tell him but you might want to hurry because I saw him and Anko-sensei having a nice talk at a restaurant. Sakura's inner self was screaming that bitch!!! *In reality* thanks Naruto when the two reached Naruto's house he saw a sign on the door saying you will now be living in the Uzumaki clan complex Its under the Hogake mountain meet me there your loving big bro Reiko.

Thanks to the Hogake every women in the village was talking about Reiko Uzumaki the one with more power than even the Hogake himself and good looks beyond those of a god and those piercing purple eyes many of them were trying to find out where he lived so they could try to bed him but they were doing it for all the wrong reasons.

Reiko sat on his new bed next to him lay a huge pile of love letters all of them had been opened and read really how many more women are really going to come after me I mean seriously at that moment sakura and Naruto walked in the room only to be met with all the colors of the rainbow then they both realized they were looking at Reiko's eyes. Hey bro why is this house so huge. He deactivated his Yakamaza Naruto this is going to be hard to understand but the Hogake said because of my power I have to make a clan and have at least 3 wives to populate it.

Now Naruto was only 12 and never knowing right from wrong had hung out with the perverted sage as was his nickname so don't be surprised. Okay bro you're going to have sex with 3 women isn't that supposed to be a good thing? Um it's just not right for you to know about that and we need to have a talk later today but what I want to know is what brings the cutest little girl in konaha to my room? Their faces were only about 3 inches away now she was staring into 2 purple orbs they were piercing her making her feel **hot** she couldn't stand it anymore she put her arms around his neck and drew their lips together. Sakura the girl he liked was **French **kissing his brother he could see her tongue she didn't even mind Naruto was watching it took about 2 minutes for Sakura to stop when she looked at Reiko she saw him grinning at her.

I think you'll make an excellent wife Sakura what do you think Naruto? stated reiko He couldn't mess this up if his brother really liked sakura he had no business interfering right? So he put on a fake smile and said I think so to even though it was eating him from the inside. Now Naruto you are the heir to the Uzumaki clan should I die without sons the hyuga clan has decided to marry you and hinata you may decline but I heard she's always liked you ever since you met so go to your room she is waiting for you there.

There was a hand sign there was a puff of smoke and they were at sakura's house they knocked on the door as her parents walked out Reiko bowed Mr. and Mrs. Haruno I humbly ask you to allow me to marry your daughter. The father bowed back we would be honored to have my daughter be your wife. Thank you and sakura we will have the wedding in five days he then kissed her on the lips said goodbye and walked away. This was going to be a good life Sakura thought.

The next day Reiko showed off a little. He summoned the nine tailed fox in all her glory he stood on her head and scratched her ear he always knew where she liked to be scratched. In the village the people were scared for their lives because they had only heard about the nine tails from their parents and were taught to hate Naruto but now that they saw what he had to deal with they actually felt sorry for him.

Everybody!! Screamed Reiko I will be married to sakura Haruno in 4 days I hope you all will attend thank you. After he was done he had dispersed from Kyuubi's head the instant she poofed out of existence. When Naruto walked out his front door he heard people gasp and saw people stare. Now if he had looked in the mirror this morning he would have found that his hair had grown down to his waist and now it was a combination of yellow orange red and silver also his ears had disappeared and reappeared on the top of his head as soft and fuzzy looking fox ears he also carried 5 fox tails that swayed and danced as if they had a life of their own.

As Naruto walked in the class room it was already official there would be a Naruto fan club. The girls drooled as they saw his beautiful long mane and saw his face which looked more feminine but more masculine as well. This was only complimented by his tails that shown as bright as fire as his ears looked like they were made of liquid gold. Naruto wondered why everyone was still staring so he looked in the window only to see himself way hotter than usual and with long hair and fox tails and ears. Today just happened to be the exam day for becoming genin as the children were called they were made to make a shadow clone jutsu (much more advanced then bunshin these were real and took one hit to destroy them)

When Naruto stepped forward as his name was called Iruka blasted off his feet by his explosive nose bleed at seeing Naruto. Thinking Naruto has used sexy jutsu he was about to yell at Naruto but only to be outclassed as Naruto created 20 shadow clones proceeded to yell in unison Iruka-sensei- henatia. One of the clones went in his desk and pulled out icha-icha-paradise the famous book series the pervy sage had managed to publish and had every fellow pervert in the world reading it. All the Naruto's ooooooooed at him as the real Naruto stepped forward with the book saying how do you think kurania-sensie would react if I told her you were reading porn in class huh sensei?

The next day Naruto woke up to the sound of snoring. His head was laying on a pillow a really **soft** pillow and the covers had decided to wrap themselves around his waist then everything registered as a strand of red hair fell on his left eye and he heard a yawn. This was a woman in **his bed**. The blankets turned into hands and lifted his head off the pillows to meet eyes as red as blood but beautiful nonetheless and when he looked down and his eyes traced down to her chest he couldn't look away. The woman was none other than Kyuubi no kistune and she had to say that **this** human was **very** cute. Well hello she said my name is Kyuubi no kitsune but you can call me Kyuubi but only because you're so cute.

She placed a kiss on his forehead and got up from the bed and as she walked her hips swayed in the most seductive way possible plus the fact that she was naked, but he just looked at her face and smiled from ear to ear as he ran over and hugged her. Otou-san!! Wait he thought that she was his mother had no one told him about her before oh well I might as well tell him. Hey Naruto hnn? I'm not your Otou-san remember your nii-san told you about Kushina right? Sorry Kyuubi-Chan I just got caught up in the moment. Hearing the human that she caused so much pain to by just living treat her as a dear was almost too much and a tint of pink found a way to her cheeks.

Kyuubi Pov

i wonder how naruto-kun liked my present she said as she giggled (a/n: yes in this story i will make kyuubi very girly (hence the giggling)

Outside of the deep empty cavern we call naruto's mind(a/n: hehehe i made a funny and we all know im joking naruton kicks ass)

Our wonderful blond shinobi was heading home bearing a new leaf village hia-te**(if its not spelled right please help) **Ramennnn ramennn gonna get some ramen he singsonged as he walked into ichiraku's. Seeing him enter he said" hey naruto what will it be today", 4 bowls of miso ramen please. As the order was put down you could hear a audible thank you Teuchi-sama. Everyone gasped when had naruto ever shown respect he evn called the hokage old man it was probably because he controlled his ramen consumption.

Hey guess what im officially a ninja one step closer to becoming hokage believe it!!! well congratulations the ramens on the house by the way oh and love the ears and tail they make you look exotic. Yammata!!! and thanks i like them too bye! he said as he waved good bye and exited the ramen stand leaving four Hokage sized ramen bowls stacked on the table, and as he walked away he was attacked by the by the scariest most deadliest things on earth........Fangirls!!!!!!!(cue the screaming)

Shadow king: your sacrifise will not be in vain naruto* salutes*

Naruto: Hey!!im not dead yet i have to become hokage before that happens believe it!!!

Sasuke: now you know my pain naruto, now you know

Shadow king: hey its not that bad as i see it its a girl a-day

Itachi: try having girls beg you to sing sexy back its....not...fun

Sasuke: You!! *tries to punch him in the face*

Itachi: *dodges to the side and runs his hand through his hair* sorry sasuke im to sexy for that

Shadow king: *gasps* how do you get your hair like that?

Itachi and Minato: Loreal because im worth it

Shadow king: Minato? wait how the hell did you get here?

Minato: *points behind him* you left the door open

Good chapter huh? love it? hate it? wanna slap me? not the face okay i need that

Remember!!! the box is your friend and if i get lots of reviews i'll make a new chapter really fast k bye


	2. Chapter 2 the revalation of a blond

**Disclaimer: *cries* I don't own Naruto**

**Naruto: don't worry you'll get me one day**

**Me: yes right after I kill those guys who edit all the blood and gore yes they must die ( please don't call the cops we all know I is kidding)**

**Well here's your new chap enjoy =)**

**Chapter 2: The revalation of a blonde**

This morning our favorite little hanyo was brushing his teeth with a how should I say super foxy momma, Naruto's wardrobe also changed thanks or should I say why, why did she have to. She had brutally burned all of his orange jumpsuits and replaced them with the standard ANBU pants with red lace on the edges and wearing a standard jonin vest accompanied by his father's flame cloak while he carried his hia-te proudly on his head. Also his tails had gained four extra friends now naming him the new nine tailed fox and king of all demons which was represented by the gold crown that encased his brow which matched his golden fox ears

**(If you're asking yes she told him about his heritage I'll tell you later but only if you review hehe I'm evil) **and held at his side were two katana's the one on the right had a night black scabbard with the form of a fierce lion with a silver crown on its head also on the bottom it held the form of the Russian cross carved into it **( like the one from Seikon No Quaser) **the other blade was held in a white scabbard that seemed to live in the light and soak it up it carried the form of phoenix with its 4 tails curved around the bottom. Now as they left the house Kyuubi started to shrink and change into the shape of a small red fox. **This is so were not found out to soon she stated,** woman I have 9 tails I thinks its obvious now plus the fact that I'm taller and look more regal and the crown really doesn't help you know. **Well sorry for giving you the throne sue me for it oh and hurry up and head to school you need to meet your new sensei.** At that second he was jumping on rooftops trying to get there in time then he remembered what shunshin was for. As he arrived in the room the only thing anyone could say was" my god". This man yes that's the word held a sense of power and authority around him his eyes told of wisdom and kindness and just looking at his body you could see that if he needed to he would pass holy judgment upon you, he held two swords that made your heart skip a beat and his hair was like the sun only complimented by the golden crown and fox ears which were accompied by his massive yet elegant sun kissed tails which carried white tips on the ends.

Now seeing the looks he was getting from the class he decided to play the look. He bowed to the class and Iruka good evening my friends am I late for class Iruka-sensei, hearing this from Naruto was to much for Iruka Naruto is that really you he asked. Yes tiss I the one and only Namikaze Naruto, for some reason it was so easy to speak like this it was almost** Comfortable**. He started to move to his usual seat but looked over near ino and saw something no A lot more than friendship in her eyes. He turned around and quickly but flowingly like water sat down next to ino and gave her a warm smile and on impulse a kiss. If anyone could have looked into his mind they would have seen Kyuubi dancing around in the seal cheering for Naruto sure she loved him but she didn't mind sharing.

After that display of majesty and a blush from ino Iruka announced the teams, Okay everybody we will start from team ten and It will consiste of shino, kiba, and hinata. Team nine will consist of Chouji ,skikamaru, and hmmm sasuke team 8 will be Naruto namikaze at this every girl left in the class wanted to be on team 8, sakura Haruno. Hearing this she cheered she never knew before but Naruto was really really hot. The last person will be ino yamamoto oh and hinata since you're the last one you will be joining naruto's team. After this was stated the sensei's came in a woman with black hair and blood red eyes walked over to Naruto with a blush and asked him to meet her on the roof with the rest of the team.

**One shunshin later **

Four blushing women looked at a boy that looked of about 15 or 16 and he was without a shirt because he claimed it was to hot for that. This gave the girls plenty to blush about his stomach was a full rock hard six pack and his arms where not to be outdone there were muscles on muscles not enough to look disgusting but enough to look the definition of **sexy**.

After two full minutes of them drooling over him they got back to business all right lets start introducing ourselves My name is kurenai I like pressing flowers and sexy boys like Naruto she said this part in just about a mumble but the other girls heard it. I don't like drunkards and snobbish people and my hobbies learning new genjutsu, you next ino. OK my name is Ino yammato I like Naruto and fashion I don't like perverts and klutzes my hobbies are hanging with forehead girl over here and shopping. My name is Nauto Namikaze newly named king of demons and lord of the nine hells. My likes are eating the marvelous concoction ramen and learning new jutsu my dislikes are people who judge that something is evil because they are afraid of the power it holds my hobbies are courting young beauties as yourselves and spending wonderful time with my glorious wife Kyuubi.

The girls were shocked that Naruto was the new king of demons but they were almost crying because they heard him say he had a wife there goes there dreams and to hear the wife's name was Kyuubi they all fainted hinata style only to be picked up by Naruto's tails and carried to the Uzumaki complex. Upon entering the house the blond was glomped by his one and only big brother Reiko. Now every one knows Kyuubi is nice so he made him king of the heavens and angels literally making him kami(god) and surprisingly the former kami was happy to give the position wonder why? Also he was adorned with golden robes that held the kanji for kami on the back he also had a beautifully made gold crown much like naruto's and on his head there we midnight black fox ears accompanied by 18 lavishily oiled and combed night black fox tails**(he's the big brothere so he's twice as strong)** they were so black you could look into them and see your reflection. On his back was one wonderfully golden broad sword with a dragons mouth as the guard and a claw as a handle and the guard was covered in such jewels oh how they shined rubies diamonds sapphires emeralds and pearls so beautiful that if you looked at them to close without sunglasses you would go blind. And his face was so beautiful you would think he was more beautiful than all the women in the world yet still manly and exotic which was only stated louder by his black skin and purple eyes. Hey bro was up? He said as he handed sakura to Reiko, nothing much how was your appearance in the class and judging by the state of these women's faces which almost rival hinata's it went well. You know me way to much, After this was said the four women woke up to see two beautiful men one they noted was Naruto I mean who could mistake him with those sapphire blue eyes and gold hair but the man next to him was soo beautiful and by looking at the back of his robes and 18 fox tails and two black fox ears that were held back by a golden crown they realized they were in really in the presence of god the almighty and by the loving smile he gave sakura and the loud announcement that even reached Suna they knew he was taken but would soon form a harem with his wife's consent of course. The man then turned to them hello kurenia, ino and hinata My name is Reiko Namikaze the newly named kami and brother to this wonderfully cute boy here and he rubbed Naruto's head while stating this. As their brains wheels started to spin they couldn't procces this Naruto=demon king Reiko naruto's big brother= Kami now as we all know the human mind can only handle so much before shutting down and trying to sort things out and this was exactly what they did. Both boys looked at each other and on thought was in the room and was spoken by them both SLEEP OVER!!!!!!

**Hope you guys enjoyed that one sadly I couldn't make it longer cause technically im grounded so please don't be angry at me if this chapter seems like just a filler WHICH ITS NOT now for the after credits weeeeeee!!!!!!**

Shadow king: **hey Naruto guess what ?**

Naruto: what?

Shadow king:** you know what sasuke's name is back words**

Naruto: No what is it?

Shadow king: **GAY SAUCE**

Naruto: * falls on the floor and laughs his butt off*

Sasuke: hey!! My name is not gay sauce *growls*

Shadow king : **yes it is sasuke if you don't admit it I'll use my author power on you**

Sasuke: You wouldn't dare

Shadow king: I would

Shadow king. V.s. Sasuke Uchia

Battle go!!

1 Sasuke does flame thrower star

2 Shadow king dodges and uses ultimate kick ass attack

3 Sasuke loses 99% health and tries to run away

4 shadow king uses fear lance and then throws poke ball

5 Sasuke was captured!!!

Shadow king: **suck on my chocolate salty balls!!!**

Sasuke: *cries* my name is gay sauce *cries again*

Shadow king: **that's right in your face**

Reiko/kami: hey shadow king be nice or I'll tell every one your real name

Shadow king: **damn you kami damn you!!!**

Shadow king:** *walks over to sasuke and gives him a hug and says sorry***

Reiko/kami: that's my boy

Shadow king:** your me in another life so why the hell do you have to be against me o just great now i feel like a skitzo thanks man really **

Reiko/kami: glad to help =)

Shadow king: **My god its called sarcasm for a reason **

**So was it good huh? come on people review if you don't no more chapters and I know you don't want that.**


	3. Chapter 3 The council shocking wake up

**Disclaimer- i don't own naruto but man i wish i did**

**Demon or narrating will be bold**

**The nine hells of his soul Chapter: 3  
**

The next morning the girls found themselves in a big comfy bed with naruto and reiko, they blushed not because the guys did anything perverted but because the great kami and demon king were naked except for their boxers and they were uncossicasly stroke them with their tales. At the sight of their naked bodies all the girls blushed but that emotion was quickly stomped down and they all squeeled and glomped and petted both boys who out of no where began to purr which caused the girls to giggle.

Both boys slowly sat up and gave a heart warming and foxy smile. Goodmorning kurenai-sensei hinata-chan, ino-chan and sakura-chan are you guys ready for missions? Well im gonna go make breakfast so everyone get dressed and sit at the table o and naruto can I please talk to you for a minute? Sure bro he said as the girls filed out the room to tell their family and friends they were all right. And as we all know ino was talking up a storm telling one of her friends about reiko with his status as kami and naruto with his status as demon king. Word quickly spread among the women and soon made its way to the men this would bring a very suprising morning.

**Back in the bedroom**

So naruto which one the girls do you like? Well Hinata loves me for me and ino has a wondefull body but im not sure about her motives. Hmm I see what your talking about but let me help my little bro out. Reiko's hands reached up together and split apart showing a screen of hinata in the bathroom doing *coughs* Buisness of sort as she screamed naruto's name. now even though naruto had become demon lord he still had very very and im talkin very pure soul and was from severe blood loss. Reiko looked down at his little brother and said quote on quote " man its good to be me" as he watched the show. **(now for the women reading this im truly terribly sorry but this is just the way I am and if you can't appreciate this story don't read it but do Not start flaming my reviews)**

After naruto recovered which was surprisingly only 20 seconds and every one was sitting at the table eating pancakes and bacon with saucages that seemed to be god made oh wait they were. But this scene was ruined once a ANBU with a dog mask shunshinned into the room. Reiko and Naruto-sama I am sorry to ruin your breakfast but the council would like to see you Now.

Naruto turned to the girls and smiled sadly sorry girls but we have some buiness to attend to see ya later come on bro. he said as a dark and silky blood red flame lept up around him as he shunshinned the same happened with reiko ecept his was a blinding golden shining light and was gone leaving the very amazed and shocked girls behind.

Now the council were midly chatting at what they heard about the two brothers and on top of that a couple of political arguments when all of a sudden two people appeared in the room one covered in dark blood red flames the other was encased in somthing that looked like a shroud of heaven and as soon as they came they dissapeared out of them stepped the two well known brothers Reiko and naruto.

Reiko stated why have you called us here so early we were eating brekfast. One of the councilmen who hated naruto screamed why would the great kami yourself dine with such a filthy demon you should come dine with us. at this statement there were two reaction the first from naruto hey!!! i might be a demon and thats demon king now but i am not filthy i take a shower regularly and i even comb my hair and brush my teeth. The second reaction was from reiko which was quickly snapping the mans neck with the point of his pinky fnger. he then looked at the rest of the council now let that be a lesson to you never insult or talk bad about my brother oh and danzo don't even try holding a secret meeting between your root and council. This called a reaction from sarutobi as he walked in the room a minute ago.

Didn't i tell you if i caught you with root agian i'd exacute you !!! ANBU!! at this call 4 ANBU black ops dropped from the ceiling the captain bowed and answered you called lord hokage, yes please take danzo to ibiki and after that please take him to the public exacution stand. Before naruto could say dattebayo danzo and the ANBU were gone. Okay before i was rudely interuppted what do you guys us for? the clan heads stood up kami-sama we would like to initiate an arranged marrige between our daughters and naruto stated Hiashi. at this naruto's mouth dropped i knew they liked me but... marrige? I accept stated Reiko. WHATTTT!!!

well naruto i think'll be good for you after all you did sleep through your sex ed class in the acedemy as dad use to say old enough to kill old enough to gamble, have sex, and drink. at this The hokage fainted from massive blood loss at the thought of naruto having a harem. Man jiji-san i might be a pervert too but at least i can hold it in till later its in the blood. At this Saruka sakura's mom looked at Reiko's pants and saw a huge bulge and immediately started to drool at the size only to be glared at by naruto who then asked.

wait if i'm going to be married i need to know who its with. well because of your bloodlin we will need to have a 8, wait i have a bloodline whoa you did not tell me that. well when i brought you to the compound i thought you woul've guessed try channeling chakra around and in your eyes also somebody get a hand mirror. as he started to channel the chakra around and in his eye there was a strange tickelish feeling almost painful but as quick as it appeared it was gone and he felt much stronger all of a sudden like he could destroy the world in a second.

Then images flashed before his eyes wars,battles,deaths,slaughters,everything but that was the problem he saw all the birthdays these people had all the happy moments but also the sad ones and they got even worse when the images where of the people in konaha after they passed his mind was taxted and that was a understatement. Reiko saw this and leaned down to his brother and said this " i give you the knowledge of kami and all that goes with it anything be it human,animal,demons even Shinagami-san will obey everything you say no matter what i free you of your holds and give you free range of this earth and everything within it" this was said in a whisper but he maid sure to make it loud enough for everyone in the room to hear it.

Sarutobi handed naruto the mirror a ANBU had brought. when he looked into it the first thing he noticed were his eyes they were abbys black his eye slit had become red and there were now 4 golden diamonds that were connected by a golden what looked like a chain. Naruto looked at his brother and used one of the new abilities and mind spoke to his brother _ I don't wish to live in a place like this right now tell the old man i'll be back in four years and if you could can you train me while were gone. _The response to this was _okay i will tell him and i have no problem with teaching you._

After this was done naruto bursted into dark flames and was gone this was explained by Reiko as he told them we are leaving for 4 years do not try to look for us because we will not be on the earth i will train him in his new powers and hears a little present, he snapped his fingers and all of a sudden The one and only Yodamie hokage and he left with hey dad would you mind staying in konaha for a while while me and naruto train, No problem son and thanks for getting me out of the Shinagami's stomach any place is better than that. That day the two most powerful beings in the universe and galaxy left konaha and trained to be able to handle the powers they had.

**shadow king: i think that was pretty good for now please if you think i could improve don't just say that help me out okay there is always room for improvement. o and sorry no after credits because apperently all of you are to special to review on my chapters so there =P**


	4. NA this is important please read

sorry guys i've had writers block for a while the chapter will be delayed untill the weekend sorry for the incovenience but you don't want a crappy story do ya?  
there will be lots of plot twists love interests, tragities and war so hold on tight and get ready for the ride of your lives 


	5. Chapter 5 The return of Naruto

I do not own Naruto or Bloody monday, but if i did damn that would be awesome also i will be stealing some references from little kuriboh well i wouldn't say stealing just as much as borrowing and giving him credit anyways last time on buffy the vampire slayer oh darn it wrong anime. Also i am not satanist no matter how this chap ends up just wanna let you know that.

last time on the nines hells of his soul naruto and his brother gained cosmic power and naruto a magnificent blood line yet they did not know the extent of them so they decided to go off into the universe and train their powers.

mind you naruto is royally pissed off at konaha for ruining him and disrespecting his fathers last wish. He may not be so endearing when he comes back. also naruto will be a little more kinky from now on don't wanna over power the story with romance so im getting pretty ecchi with to even things out enjoy your chap.

2 years later in the hyuuga compound

* * *

A beutiful deep blue sea haired lavender eyed girl sat in her room.

"its been two years since naruto-kun left i hope he's alright" hinata thought.

true to her words it had been two years since our favorite blond haired goofball grew up,

Two years since the Yodaime hokage had been revived and took over as representive of the Namikaze clan.

A lot of things had changed the first was that with Arashi's support Sorutobi had gained some back bone and if the council asked for something unreasonable he immideately shot it down.

The second thing was that naruto's soon to be wiveswere training immencely not only to impress naruto but to represent their clans.

NOW IN THE HOKAGES OFFICE

* * *

a man in black clothing who revealed his name to be daiki carried a konaha hia-te around his neck his hair was a magnifenct dark red.  
if you stared at it to long you would see a pool of blood but now back to the present time.

Daiki bowed slighty " Hokage-sama i have urgent news it seems that iwa was planning a suprise attack on our border only to be hit by a fatal virus"he stated.

Sorutobi took this sternly and asked " is there a chance that this virus will reach our citazens?" he feared that if the epidemic struck the village they would lose most of thier ninja also added by the fact that if iwa with its large amount of soldiers were stricken with this illness and were unable to order an attack they had to take it seriusly.

"no sir this virus has been presumed to be weak in air travel and is destroyed easily by the simplest of katon jutsu, we believe that kiri invented this plauge as they gave us its name Bloody X."

This was no laughing matter naruto and reiko their last defence had left to train leaving not vurnebal but it does help to have the strongest demon of all time and god to help you.

The hokage looked at the man once and said " thank you for this imformation it will be invaluable in the long run" as if to say your dimissed.

Daiki did leave however he also dropped a scroll on his desk and silently shunshinned away with a quick bow.

Now even if he was old he was no fool which was proven when Sarutobi checked the scroll for genjutsu, paper bombs and many other traps he found none.

The two guards outside were idly chit chatting about stuff like " hey bob hows your wife heard she broke her arm?" which was answered by " she's fine now dave but for some reason when i think about our names i suddenly start to feel like theirs a author being to much of a lazy ass to make us good names".  
**( Oh shit thier on to me)**  
and this conversation drawled on until one excited squeel came from the hokage tower, it was like when a arab woman has a shiny new cage to sleep in, It looks like the report of naruto coming back early had arrived.

2 days later **(sorry for all the time skips but their needed)**

**

* * *

**

The news had spread quickly and the appointed time Naruto would be walking in was 5 minutes. The villagers had changed their opinion of naruto well most of them anyways The village was divided into three groups half of the population hated him the other half was split where the guys accepted him and the girls had formed fanclub after fanclub all dedicated to him.

right now the girls were drooling over his arrival, the guys wanted to see how tough he was and the rest of the people just wanted to see Reiko.

All of a sudden right at the appointed time a roaring flame jumped up right in the gap of the open GAte.

After the flames had receded two figures stepped out the first was tall 7 ft tall had dark midnight black hair which were accompanied by the black fox ears and golden crown.

He was robed in a golden tunic and he carried a golden dragon sword on his back. he also had 18 slim but strong looking tails that were black with white tips.

The second figure was first recognized by his golden mane, Black trench coat that carried the repeated print of 3 nines everywhere. but if you looked closely you could see the nines rotating into 6's showing the number 666. But the new improvement was his height of course he now stood 6'7 at the age of 14.

His sides were accompanied by two beautiful swords one black like the void with a golden lion printed on it partnered by a Russian cross.

The other was white pure white nothing else except the red phoenix that carried four tails that curled around the base of the sheath.

The first thing that was said was " what the hell are you all looking at?" this statement made the fangirls cry things like " so cool!!" and "he's so hot!!" when anko looked him over she immediately blush he had changed a lot from some annoying snot nosed brat to this greek god. and her thoughts were causing her to rub her legs together because of an increasing wet spot in her panties which was repeated by all the other girls and even old ladies. some of them went so far as to orgasm.

seeing this naruto turned to his brother and said in a whisper "oh my god what do i do i can't run away but if i don't move i might be raped!!" which was answered by a "you got yourself into this mess you get out of it yourself".

The mood was killed a girl which was revealed to be ayame glomped naruto and proceeded to rub their cheeks together as she said " Naru-chan where have you been i missed you. Oh you've grown so much and became handsome to you just might have to take big sis on a couple dates now and then hmm?" finishing with a wink.

The immediate response was the women were not very happy thinking something along the lines of " who does that bitch think she is trying to seduce my man as if she's his big sister he's MINE!!!".

But suddenly that anger turned to surprise as naruto chuckled hugged her then kissed her cheek saying " I missed you too ayame- nee-chan, oh and speaking of those dates i might have to take you up on that offer". He finished it off by playfully licking and nibbling on her ear.

She blushed with a mix of pleasure and embarrassment . In the end he promised her a date the next day at 7 leaving behind a blushing ayame and seething fan girls as he walked to the Hokage tower.

Once they finnaly arrived both naruto and reiko looked at each other and nodded before jumping through the window into the Hokage's office annouced their presence when both of them in unison said" hey Ojiji-chan how ya been?"

**END**

**im so evil i left you with a cliff hanger don't worry this chap was so long i made it into two parts so you'll get another one real soon also im going to rant a little for the end hope you don't mind.**

**I just happened to watch the movie Harry potter Order of the pheonix and was furious**

**Harry was there on the ground in the department of magic with voldemort standing right above him with dumbledore in the back round both of them still had their wands mind you and could have killed the man AT ANY SECOND!!! but the worst part was when the araura's came out of the fire and Voldemort procceded to run away it was stupid!!**

**if one of them was smart enough to silently walk out of the fire without making a sound and shoot a curse spell at him VOLDEMORT WOULD ALREADY BE DEAD!! it doesn't help that harry could have killed him with a nudge of his wand even slightly I'm not mad at the Dude who plays harry Im just pissed at the plot and how all of freaking wizard dome is to retarded to use stealth.**


	6. Chapter 6 Finally back

Now Sarutobi was no baby by all accounts He was the "Shinobi God" known as "The Professer" and was always identafied by the council for his stony face and blazing eyes.

All this really really didn't show when the secratary came in the office to see what all the comotion was about only to witness The Sadiame hugging and crying over a mini Yiodame's leg sorrounded by umasked Anbu.

"N-narutoooo i missed you s-so much!!" wailed the Hokage robed man. This scene was nothing but comical to all the Anbu, they knew that their Hokage had a soft spot for the sunshined haired boy and to see this felt just right.

"yeah i...missed you to gramps" said naruto as he wrapped his arms around his jiji or as best as he could while he was on his leg

10 Minutes later found Naruto and Reiko seated infront of the Hokages desk speaking about A certain yellow haired boys brides

"jiji-chan do i really need them i might look like this but im really only 16" he stated and was answered by two solid"yes"'s from the two this continued on by Sarutobi.

" Well Arashi is kinda lazy and is bored on the council and then we have two different clans to restore and you both have to choose which one you want and then you both need to get as you youngsters say "busy""

"jiji-san!!!" said a blushing naruto all though this outburst really didn't help as the two men just snickered at his innocense when he was just nibbling on a girls ear less then 10 minutes ago.

"well now back to buisness. I think naruto should take the Namikaze and i should take the uzumaki and but of course we will be brother clans and support each other."

"wait why do you get the uzumaki i've been called that all my life come on thats not fair bro" said the now pouting blond boy

"well first of you look exactly like our father and that blond hairs a dead give away plus the fact that i have darker hair almost red like our mom plus with you being a Namikaze the village council will have no choice but to treat you with the utmost repscet which is what were aiming for"

"um naruto i know you might not like this um but the thing is youhaveanothersuitor" the old man sped through the words like a jet fighter

" wait run that by me again gramps" naruto was confused i mean his gramps was always so calm was he really that bad when he got angry?

sarutobi stealed himself for what was about to come as he said " naruto you have another suitor."

"WHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!" this was heard throughout the village and most new what it meant and some of the male shinobi even cursed at naruto's luck

" oh why come on jiji-chan I don't even want one wife yet and your giving me more what am i to this village breeding stock!!!!" screamed an irate blond

"naruto calm down remeber that song we found in 2010 sing it come on you need to calm down" stated his very worried brother reiko

All of a sudden naruto was teloported to the top of the hokage tower and everybody watched as a guitar played while the drums pounded while naruto showed up behind a weird shaped mike and he started to sing

"keep holding on when my brains ticking like a bomb guess the black thoughts have come agian to get me"  
"sweet bitter words unlike nothing i have heard sing along mocking bird you don't affect me"

"thats right!!! trigger between my eyes please strike!! be dilebrarate."

"wait!! I'm coming undone. irate!! I'm coming undone. to late!!! I'm coming undone one look so strong so delicate."

All of a sudden it seemed like the sun shattered and a spot light of the moon turned on naruto

"choke choke agian i found my demons were my friends getting me in the end their out to get me"

"since i was young i've tasted sorrow on my tounge and that sweet sugar gun does not protect me"

naruto seemed to sway around and on the mike as he sang his whole entire life out in this song

"Thats right!!! deliver it to my heart please strike!! make it quick now"

"wait!! i'm coming undone. irate!! I'm coming undone. too late!! I'm coming undone one look so strong so delicate."

"wait!! I'm trying hold and get together i don't see you in a better weather. and im still not getting better!! not getting better!!

"wait!!! I'm coming undone. irate!!! I'm coming undone. too late!!! I'm coming undone one look so strong so delicate"

As he stopped singing the sun all but slowly reappered replacing the moon again.

The ones in the village who beat him felt pain because they were the ones to bring him such sorrow for him to want to be shot in the head or stuck in the heart to end it all spoke of how much they had screwed up

The girls both cried and cheered for naruto the song was so filled with emotion you could have felt them in suna which it probably did

IN SUNA

The kazekage raised his head and let a small tear fall down onto his desk as he remembered his childhood and knew that this one in konoha had it much worse and so he mourned. 


	7. Chapter 7 bye for now my friends

I'm sorry guys but my lifes been getting a little too frantic school and all that i can't promise that i'll update soon but when i do i promise it'll be good also if someone would like to temporarly borrow or take over this story write it in my review i know you guys could do great stuff with this. Once again im sorry my readers and fans

-shadowking


	8. Chapter 8 My long awaited return

**Hey everyone i'm back! yep you can orgasm and scream now lol i joke i joke but seriously if you want to go ahead oh and I'm going to flood Naruto and Reiko with women i mean naruto really diserves it after his years of torture and neglect and Reiko well he's me and i just happen to be a major pimp giggity.**

**Now i apologize immensely for not writing for 2 long years but i promise on the name of Kami-sama i will make it up to you now on to the story giggity.**

After Naruto had come back down he looked calmly at Sarutobi " Ok who is it and do i have to marry them"

The third Hokage looked at him and answered " Apparently the sand village has grown weaker over time and wants to relight its alliance with us

and apparently to them it requires marriage my boy". Reiko looked around and stared Naruto straight in the eye and nodded, He knew what that meant he would have to marry for it was the

will of Kami *sigh* sucks having your brother be the creator of the universe "what is her name?" stated Naruto after a moment Sarutobi replied with a " Temari of the desert" well exotic he liked that but

retarded bimbo's not so much unless they got a nice booty cause you know he like big butts and he can't lie. " I'll take her., Great! Sarutobi answered in excitement but was stopped when Naruto stated " right after i marry my wives tomorrow " Sarutobi froze, wait tomorrow? that would mean they only have one day to prepare ! NOOOOOO DAMN YOU NARUTO ! he could already imagine all the necessary paper work piling up onto his desk in other words he was screwed.

Reiko and Naruto got up to leave the room and exited only to come into contact with a women seeming to be 20 years old and to god had the biggest boobs in history only to be broken out of the trance as Naruto had his extremely cute face shoved into the great beautiful valley that were those boobs " Naruto right? I've heard about you and truly you live up to your expectations i just wish you would marry me to you handsome stud"

The mood was broken as Sarutobi stated " Tsunade please stop trying to seduce my grandson" and even as he said that him and Reiko were sharing the same massive nose bleed and jealous glare at Naruto's very back.

Tsunade look hurt while she gasped " and i thought you supported my sex drive sensei" she said as she licked her tounge at the end of her sentence forcing Naruto,Reikos, And even Sarutobi's old Navy commander to wake up and say hi **( im a perv i know and by the way i might code this chapter a cookie to anyone who can figure out every well hidden innuendo and yes i'm making Tsunade basically a horny nympho like anko unless Jariyah's around). **Naruto slowly struggled to stand up without revealing the ten inch flag pole poking at his jeans " I'll keep in touch baby just wait for me" he stated as he ran out the room and down the hall. She snapped her beutifully blue painted fingernails as she pouted " and another one gets away darn it, whats up with all these sexy teenagers now a days.

END

**Yes i know i'm horrible even after 2 years of absence im still an ass hole who leaves cliff hangers this is the preview for now this might or might not change it all depends on my friends opions when they read it or what reviews start to say , Ja ne**


	9. Chapter 9 Finished version of chapter 8

**Well i knew you guys would get pissed at me if i forgot to update in over a month so while in class i wrote some and this might or might not be my ending origanilly i was only going to have 9 chapters and then retire with a bang but that would dissapoint you guys so i'm gonna keep writing enjoy the finished version of the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer * I don't own naruto if i did Naruto would be Hokage by now oh by the way i made naruto's bloodline i drew it and its pretty kick ass just gotta upload it  
**

After Naruto had come back down he looked calmly at Sarutobi " Ok who is it and do i have to marry them"

The third Hokage looked at him and answered " Apparently the sand village has grown weaker over time and wants to relight its alliance with us

and apparently to them it requires marriage my boy". Reiko looked around and stared Naruto straight in the eye and nodded, He knew what that meant he would have to marry for it was the

will of Kami *sigh* sucks having your brother be the creator of the universe "what is her name?" stated Naruto after a moment Sarutobi replied with a " Temari of the desert" well exotic he liked that but

retarded bimbo's not so much unless they got a nice booty cause you know he like big butts and he can't lie. " I'll take her., Great! Sarutobi answered in excitement but was stopped when Naruto stated " right after i marry my wives tomorrow " Sarutobi froze, wait tomorrow? that would mean they only have one day to prepare ! NOOOOOO DAMN YOU NARUTO ! he could already imagine all the necessary paper work piling up onto his desk in other words he was screwed.

Reiko and Naruto got up to leave the room and exited only to come into contact with a women seeming to be 20 years old and to god had the biggest boobs in history only to be broken out of the trance as Naruto had his extremely cute face shoved into the great beautiful valley that were those boobs " Naruto right? I've heard about you and truly you live up to your expectations i just wish you would marry me to you handsome stud"

The mood was broken as Sarutobi stated " Tsunade please stop trying to seduce my grandson" and even as he said that him and Reiko were sharing the same massive nose bleed and jealous glare at Naruto's very back.

Tsunade look hurt while she gasped " and i thought you supported my sex drive Sensei" she said as she licked her tongue at the end of her sentence forcing Naruto's,Reiko's, And even Sarutobi's old Navy commander to wake up and say hi **( I'm a perv i know and by the way i might code this chapter a cookie to anyone who can figure out every well hidden innuendo and yes I'm making Tsunade basically a horny nympho like Anko unless Jariyah's around). **Naruto slowly struggled to stand up without revealing the ten inch flag pole poking at his jeans " I'll keep in touch baby just wait for me" he stated as he ran out the room and down the hall. She snapped her beautiful blue painted fingernails as she pouted " and another one gets away darn it, whats up with all these sexy teenagers now a days.

**( This is where i left off now to fill in the blanks hehehe)**

As Naruto breathed a sigh of relief he turned his head mechanically as a chill went up his spine only to meet 50 girls standing there with hearts for eyes and their tounges hanging out as they stared at him. He was only able to say one thing before it happened, He looked at his tummy and spoke to it in a loud voice " Cheese it!" he yelled as he ran off in to the distance and down the street but all they saw was a yellow haired black streak flying past them.**( i know imma meanie but he deserved it after ditching Tsuande like that.)**

Now he could have kept going for miles but Somebody decided to walk in front of the speeding blond, When he came to a stop after hitting the ground he found his head buried in the chest of highly pleased snake Mistress. " well well well Naru-Chan look who decided to come play. Preferably in bed but on a table works too" she spoke coyly as she licked her delicious purple lipstick covered lips when she used her private pet name for him.

Naruto became flustered for a second before he actually dove into her clothes as a band of fangirls walked by " Sorry Anko-chan but if they caught me they would rip it out of my hair and put in their freaky shrines" our pervert in training whispered from inside her skirt, Anko blushed as she remembered she carried a small peice of his hair under her headband she had stolen from his hairbrus when she snuck into his compound while he was shopping needless to say when Naruto got back he thought the place smelled a little funny but forgot about and laid on his bed only to have to wash because he found it wet " darn it must have been a partial rain shower again and i left my window open". **"Kit that is definitely not water hehehe" **Kyuubi giggled from inside his trench coat. "Well then what is it" he asked sinscerely confused he guessed it smelled funny but mabye it was well water rain. Kyuubi Paused as bust out laughing as she stated**" oh my gosh kit *giggle* just forget *giggle* about it". **"K kyuubi let me just wash my sheets.

Anko stopped blushing as she thought of a way to gain face again as she slowly petted Naruto " Its okay Naru-Chan i just didn't know you were so keen to get in my pants though". That was more than Naruto could handle for the day he even got close and personal he immideatly fainted and Anko sighed " aww man , well at least i get to take him to the house and clean him up " she mummered with a sexy smirk.

End

**That might just have been one of my best chapters yet sorry i didn't write more but im uploading this at 12:55 am so i gotta head to bead night Ja ne( good bye)**


	10. Chapter 10 mega info

oh and to clarify the status of this story - Reiko my new character was dead but was revived by kami only for him to take over for him as he grew tired , Naruto as it is was still born on the day of the Kyuubi attack but in his training the mass amounts of yokai accelerated his aging proccess forcing him to become 21 by the time he came back and no he will not anymore like that now that he is the demon king he has full control of his age but his now does serve a purpose in the future plot and by the way about the marriage between Sakura and Reiko its not pedofile because back in japan around the edo(anciet japanese) period marriages with powerful clans to expand power and alliances was not uncommon age at that point did not matter and don't worry there won't be any under aged sex for those two you little pervs also Naruto and Reiko will not be the ultimate forces in this story such beasts as the greek titans and many other powerful foes will come to challenge them and possibly destroy the world thats all i can tell you don't wanna spoil the fun now do i ?


	11. Chapter 11: The Awakening

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for being such a jackass and not writing but hey i have a life too so heres your new chapter**

** Chapter 9: The Awakening**

As he awoke his eyes met two purple eyes looming over him with their owner donning a mischevious grin

"what the fuck are you so happy about "asked a groggy blond mess " oh nothing little bro just some business going on with your wives" Reiko stated nochantly " oh ok just don't wake me for a while an- hey! wait one minute Wives! heh nice one bro" Naruto added finally realising today was the wedding" I had to try something naruto now get your ass up and into that tux" said a grinning older brother.

After he had taken a shower and dressed it was time for the greatest day of his life, Two hours later the whole village had arrived to witness the beginning of the new Namikaze Clan. It was like any other regular wedding a huge ass podem and drapes but what made it special was that the cake had huge figures of The soon to be married in compromising poses with **special** parts of the cake marked " Property of Naruto".

Now Naruto was standing next to the Sarutobi as he was the pastor for this occasion, with Reiko standing behind him as his best man. " Hey uh bro im kinda nervous about my vows what if i don't say the right things" Naruto asked depressingly as he thought his beloveds rejecting him. " What! you wrote those vows straight from your heart and if they chose to deny you then they were never with you in the first place" His Kingly face scrunched up into a sulky face causing Naruto to gain his confidence back with a little of his humor as well.

And at that moment the girls began to walk down the isle or should i say ran cause thats basically what happened Hinata, Drove in with a lavender shaded wedding dress that was tight enough to show of her curves and hold up her bust properly, Kurenai ran in behind hinata wearing a red kimono with white roses covering it apparently she had always dreamed of a traditional wedding, Ino and the kyuubi herself both ran in side to side they both wore wedding gowns with the cap drawn back expect ino's was yellow and kyuubi's was red **and** black .

Sarutobi then began the ceromony, " We gather here today to join the loves of these five indivuals their love has been held back long enough and now deserves to be let free Naruto you may now recite your vows" Naruto faced his women with a smile that only pure joy and love could bring upon. " My loves My life has been hard and I have seen things that will haunt me but I know for one thing is that your love shall cure me it shall rip open my heart of stone and let my passion run free but remember no matter what that it is you gave me this freedom and I could never exist without any of you for you made me the man i am today" This brought the village and the brides to tears as his speech was only filled with more love than you could hold in your arms.

* * *

**While the girls give their vows another force in space responded to the upset balance of pain and love in the universe**

In the abyss of space their was a sudden tremor 4 beings awoke

**We can not allow this. **said the apparent leader

**We must rip to shreds.** stated a feminine voice

**Bath in his blood . **said the crazed one

**And drink his soul.** murmerded the submissive slave.

* * *

Back at the wedding

As the Hokage announced them husband and wives Four red,blue,purple and black figures burst through the ceiling

The first figure to appear was covered in a dark purple aura. Once it had cleared there was a young man, clothed with a purple trench coat and dark blue hair containing silver highlights,His black eyes gleaming with chaos. "Aww did we crash a sentimental momement?" he questioned mockingly. Another figure covered in a fire red aura commented with " Feh humans are so easily broken , this will take only one minute brother." The women revealed herself, she was about 23 and in her prime, she carried a voluptuous hour glass figure and wore hell fire red khakis with a matching tank top covered by a dark red fox fur jacket, Her hair was the color of a rubies while her eyes were green with 5 red stars in the form of a pentagram. The figure with a black aura finally spoke up." Enough talk I want to **KILL**". This crazed being was raven haired, fair faced and wore 8 straight jackets as a cape his pants seemed to be woven of shadows, and contrary to his outfit his eyes shone like a white vacuum maybe it showed how much light he had swallowed whole during his existence. At last the final intruder cloaked in a white aura stepped out of his shroud. This one was not like the others he...was a **Werewolf** a white werewolf to but as he stepped out his perfect coat became drenched in blood and as he walked towards the alter blood paw prints were left in his wake.

Kyuubi all of a sudden lost her barings and fell to the ground when she was able to speak she screamed out " T-t-t-the THE TITANS!". Her face was covered in fear yet hate and sadness filled her eyes as she looked upon the fox pelt that the red clad-en women wore around her neck. " Ah so you do remember us my sweet little kyuubi and it seems you still remember the shade of your brothers fur" the women named Gekido scornfully cracked. " **Quiet** " The leader growled out and immediately the 3 others fell and kneelled before him. "** Naruto, Reiko my name is Anathath I rule these pathetic peices of dung behind me and half of this world and the others, and you have tipped the balance, their was never meant to be so much happiness in this universe and as such i must put in the necessary pain to equal it out".** His clawed hand lashed out and caught Kyuubi in his very hand "** I don't know why I left you to live so long ago but now I can fix it". **And in a second his hand glowed white an kyuubi's body exploded in blood.

As Naruto looked on the shock finally hit him " **Kyuuuuuuuuuuubi!".**

**END**

**Now don't even try and tell me that "that" wasn't worth the wait and trust me mores coming i promise by next sunday May 1st the next chapter will be out and remember to review i need your input an author needs his fans or else his talent dissolves so review review and review.**


	12. Chapter 12 story end  urgent

um...hello readers of the nine hells of his soul i don't know how to say this easily but kageousama has passed on or as i knew him shey he was shot at our local park im sorry to have to tell you guys this but i don't think anyone could write this fanfic like shey could so goodbye

- jason 


End file.
